Life changes
by Zak4sm
Summary: Harry life changes after 5 year , will his fealings he keepted to him self come to life with a bushey brown head girl and will ge become friends with his enmey and will there be some rare sod bonds happen at the beginging


**I do not own Harry Potter, all right go to J.K. Rowling . **

**This is based after 5 year , everything has happened, lily and Hanes are alive as ghosts for now , black is alive to . Something happenes from when they were young but got sapparted . **

comating in there head*

**_Thoughts like this _**

**Friendly Draco **

**Harry owns potter maner we're he lives now because of his inheritance from James and lily potter we're they have some money like some 5 million gallons to his name .**

**Sirius, lives his does not get killed in the order of the phoenix in the ministry.**

**Lily and james are spirts in this , at some point they might come back to life but I don't know yet so at time to time they come and help Harry alone the way to kill the dark loard .**

**Harry and Hermione FanFiction , souls bonds **

**Harry Hermione **

**Ginny Draco **

**Lavender Neville**

**Ron Luna**

**———————————————————————**

Potter Maner

When suddenly Harry woke up in pain , Sirius black was standing at the door stunned.

Harry was glowing bright golds and red around him, a lione shaped tattoo appears on his right arm .he did not know what was going on.

_Was that what I think it was? , who did he get would bonded to? Sirius thinks time him self _

_Mean while at the granger house _

Hermione was have the same thing happening to her , the same red and golds glow appeared around her whith a lioness on her right arm .

The two best friends don't know what just happened.

_Back to potter maner_

Two fingers stood in Harry's room , looking down at Harry. Both smiling .

"JAMES,LILY what are you doing hear " a shock Sirius was standing there

"Well i think that Harry here just soul bonded with someone" James said in a cheerful tone

"I thought so" Sirius muessed

"It also look like he is an animagus as well with his Saul boned" sounds like child

Then suddenly an noise was as the window .

Harry was just stunted what he was hearing, _who was he soul bonded to? I'm a animagus to? Just like my father and his friends to . Do I know the person? Is it ginny? It can't be , then who? _

Something just clicked in his head.

"It can't be"Harry said out loud

"Who" all three of them said at the same time

"Mum , dad is that you"

"Yes dear it is us"lily said in a calming tone

"I think I know who it is"

_Back at the granger house _

Miss granger walks in and stears at her daughter, is so shocked she does not what to say .

"What is it mum"

"Urm...you ..were ...glowing.. red ...and ..gold and look .. at ...your ... right...arm" miss granger stutterd

Hermione looks at her arm , her face is so shocked she does not know what to say. Hermione just stears at her arm .

_All things are going threw her head. What the heel has happened?were had this come from?am I sould bonded whith someone?whos is it?is it ron?its can't be? I don't even like him, it's is Harry? Omg _

"Oh no"Hermione says in a whisper

"Urm Hermione what is it"her mum says in a quiet voice

"Urm I think I'm might have soul bonded whith my friend, Which mean The **bond** may be what brings them together, or may result from their being together. It **is** usually portrayed as unbreakable and irresistible, a force that unites two people in a unique way. A soulbond can persist after the death of one or both partners, and through numerous reincarnations. Also can talk there there kinds and may be married in the wizard world" Hermione said in her boost tone

"Is it that boy you said in your letter in your younger years like 1-2 years ago" her mother sounded a bit amused to it because her daughter had a little crush on him , she smiles at that.

"Yes it is that boy and also we can turn into animals, there called animagus to"

"What does tha mean" her mother said

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. The Animagusspell is very difficult and dangerous to perform, which is one reason that all Animagi are required to be registered by the Ministry of Magic but some people don't want to know the ministry to know they are a animagus, just like Harry's dad and his friend whitch one of them were werewolf and one of them is traitor" Hermione says a bit a iced cold tone at the end bit

"Oh, an how do you know what animal you are" her mum was a bit shocked and stund

"I don't know , I think it just happens"she shrugs her shoulders

"Ok then"

_Back to the potter maner_

"Then who is it then"lily said

"Urm.. do you really won't to know"Harry said in a nearly complete whisper

"Yes" his dad said

"Is it a pureblood , halfblood or a muggleborn" Sirius said a little bit inpatient

"Well don't get cros at me if you don't like her"

"Why would we not"James said

"I don't know"Harry said not sounding plesed

"Is it that girl you helped ou save me in your third year"Sirius said and raised his eyebrow at him and winked

Harry when completely red as the weasley heir.

"oh it is then" Sirius has a smug look on his face

Harry shacks his head in enbaserment .

Lily and James went in a wind and was not standing there any more. Was just Harry and his godfather . His godfather left his room and went back to his room.

Harry falls back to sleep.

The next day and it's the day of them going back to high for his 6th year at Hogwarts .

Harry just went threw the wall and now was on the platform of 9 3/4 and was just standing there on what he thought was going to happen this year , was it going to be nice and quiet year or a full of drama again like every over year he has had in his life , now was he going to tell his best friend Ron that he is soul bonded to their friend Hermione because he has not Hurd from him a lot over the summer. Harry was feeling was it going to be awkward between him and Hermione it was it going to be more then friends now , he had kept his feelings to him self over the years because Ron had a crush on Hermione but he did not know Ron was falling in love with someone else , like the name of Luna lovegood and that something else has happened to that a boy he hates has had feelings for someone he treats like sister that he never had and his Or his friend Neville longbottom has had a interesting summer that he has had the same experience he has had that he might have been soul bonded with someone to, who could it be.

Harry was brought out of his train of thoughts by a voice he has Heard for the last 4 years , the sound of a clam and sweet voice coming for Hermione. Who has trying to get his attention for the last 10 minutes.

"Earth to earth Harry" Hermione said calmly, smiling at him

Harry turns around

And is faced with Hermione close to him.

_Oh god those eyes, just why those two brown orbs pull you in ,then the skin oh god it looks so smooth,I want to touch it so badly _

Of course Hermione can here his thoughts and smiles to them.

Oh no Hermione can here me can't she

"Urm hi"

"Hi Harry, you know now I can here your thoughts now that we are soul bonded, right" Hermione smiles

Harry did not answer, he just nodded

"So do you want to go on the train then Harry"

Harry just nods...


End file.
